Única
by kimiko-chan14
Summary: y yo? pregunto Tenten con voz insegura. -¿cual es la primera palabra que se te viene a la mente cuando piensas en mi?-un notable sonrojo se hizo presente en el rotro de ambos Neji se miro hacia el lado contrario intentando disimular su sonrojo ¿porque se le ocurria preguntar eso? y lo peor ¿porque la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente fue... One shot please Review!


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Pareja: Neji y Tenten

Única

Era una tarde hermosa en konoha. El sol se estaba escondiendo dando así el inicio de la oscura noche. Don shinobis caminaban tranquilamente disfrutando el paisaje sin molestarse en hablar uno con el otro. Era normal siempre lo hacían. Cada día, a excepción los días que tenían misiones, Neji la buscaba a su departamento y se iban a pasear por las calles de konoha, sin necesidad de alguna invitación y/o permiso. Antes por supuesto era al revés. Tenten lo buscaba con la pobre escusa de entrenar, hasta que un día está enfermo y falto al compromiso que cada día cumplía con Neji. El resultado fue un orgullo herido y una Tenten con fiebre y sobredosis de preocupación por su compañero. La sorpresa fue cuando el shinobi se presento afuera de su casa. —_A mí nadie me deja plantado—_fueron las palabras con las cuales se convenció de intercambiar papeles con su compañera de equipo e ir a buscarla. Y por segunda vez en ese día su orgullo fue lastimado al enterarse de que ella no lo había dejado plantado sino que estaba enferma, se había apresurado a sacar conclusiones sin tener pruebas o molestarse en buscarlas. Resultado una Tenten desbordando alegría, recuperándose milagrosamente y un Neji incomodo de estar de niñero y enfermero de su compañera. Así fue como todos los días Neji la buscaba para relajarse y disfrutar de su compañía

—TENTEEEEEEEN! — se escucho un fuerte grito a lo lejos. Esfumando así la tranquilidad y paz en el ambiente que se había formado. Tenten paró enseguida con los puños apretados y frunciendo el seño. Al parecer Neji no fue al único que le molesto la interrupción.

—Kuso— mascullo entre dientes la castaña. Dándose la vuelta y dibujando una sonrisa forzada. Neji también se detuvo mirando a Tenten de reojo y examinando cada fracción de su cara. Hasta que la rubia dueña del tremendo grito apareció frente a ellos.

—Ino… ¿qué sucede? — pregunto sin rodeos la castaña. La rubia se dio cuenta rápidamente, por el tono con el que le hablaba su amiga, que había interrumpido algo y se giro para ver a Neji que lucía serio como siempre con los ojos cerrados aparentando pensar.

—Hola Neji…— dijo la rubia con tono coqueto, que fácilmente fue percibido por los dos shinobis castaños. Neji ni se molesto en mirarla más de dos segundo y asintiendo le dio a entender que la había escuchado—hola Tenten— dijo ya con su forma normal de hablar. Tenten apretó sus puños. Bastante había hecho con interrumpir su silenciosa pero agradable caminata con Neji para que ahora le coquetee. No es que Ino no le agrade, pero no le gustaba que sea coqueta con todos los hombres, pero no podía hacer nada ya que en eso consistía principalmente la personalidad de su amiga.

— ¿Que quieres? — Respondió Tenten con tono seco. Ino sonrió.

—Las chicas planeamos reunirnos hoy en la noche en el restaurante "Ho Jo"al frente de "Ichiraku" así que te esperamos ahí a las 8 —termino Ino corriendo sin despedirse— ¡No faltes! — A Tenten no le dio tiempo ni de protestar. Bufó molesta. No es que le molestara la idea de reunirse con sus amigas solo que estaba ocupada. Está bien… no tenía nada que hacer pero aun así le molestaba que sus amigas dispusieran de su tiempo sin preguntarle. Un día de estos iba a decir orgullosa —_NO PUEDO ESTOY OCUPADA— algún día…_Tenten suspiro resignándose.

— ¿porque no le dijiste que no? — dijo Neji intentando sonar despreocupado

—Porque no pude… no me dio tiempo— dijo Tenten riendo un poco de su actitud realmente era una escusa pobre y sabia que tarde o temprano le diría la verdadera razón. Neji la miro no creyendo nada de lo que dijo y Tenten rendida confeso—no tengo más planes que hacer esta noche— dijo un poco avergonzada de su lamentable vida social-amorosa.

—Ah…—dijo Neji terminando la conversación. Los invadió un silencio un tanto incomodo.

—Así que... Ino —dijo con tono coqueto Tenten —No sabía que te gustaran las rubias—rio de su broma y parecía que era la única que la disfrutaba ya que Neji tenía en ceño un poco fruncido

—No es mi tipo — dijo cortante intentando hacer que su compañera lo deje de molestar y cambien de tema. Pero sabía que no lo lograría. Tenten tenía algo raro respecto a su forma de enfadarse pareciera que lo disfrutara y lo provocaba mas

— ¿No es tu tipo? —repitió en forma de pregunta con una sonrisa, había encontrado una buena forma de molestar nuevamente al castaño, y una tema de conversacion que aprovecharía al máximo —Entonces dime Neji…. — dijo deteniéndose al frente de su compañero — ¿Cuál es tu tipo? —Neji se paro y abrió los ojos, estaba molesto.

—No lo sé— dijo serio y devolviendo la mirada de fastidio. Tenten bufó molesta necesitaba una respuesta y posiblemente esa era la mejor pregunta que se había animado a hacerle al Hyūga

—Bueno entonces dime ¿Cómo clasificas a las chicas? —Tenten sonrió esa pregunta no era tan buena como la primera pero sin duda alguna podía obtener información de que pensaba de las chicas de la aldea. Neji cerró los ojos cansado tenía que encontrar una respuesta propia de el ya que sabía de mas que su compañera no dejaría de fastidiarlo hasta que responda al menos una de sus preguntas

—Según su personalidad— tente pensó en eso un rato y luego pregunto

— A ver…¿Qué opinas de Sakura?

—Fastidiosa— fue la repuesta inmediata del portador del Byakugan. Tenten rio un poco, si bien era cierto que no le agradaba que sus amigas fueran insultadas, sabia de mas que Sakura era muy hermosa y saber que a Neji esto no le importaba en cierta forma le alegraba

— No es justo… no puedes clasificar a una chica solo con una palabra — dijo fingiendo enojo Tenten

—Si puedo. Lo acabo de hacer

— ¿Hinata?

—Tímida — contesto sencillamente Neji. Era obvia la respuesta

— ¿Ino?

— Coqueta— carraspeo la garganta un poco dando a entender de que estaba incomodo—pero igualmente fastidiosa

— ¿yo? — pregunto con voz insegura Tenten. Neji abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

—No lo sé — dijo evitando la mirada de la castaña

— ¿porque? — al parecer no iba a poder evitar la pregunta

—Porque no eres como Hinata o Sakura ni Ino— dijo indiferente el castaño. Tente inflo las mejillas graciosamente. Neji la miro así empezaba todo. Se estaba enojando

— Tsk— dijo en forma enojada Tenten sabía que Neji no iba a responderle — por si no te habías dado cuenta también soy una chica— sin darse cuenta Tenten empezó a elevar la voz — así que igual que Sakura e Ino entro en la categoría que puedes clasificar — y sabes otra cosa— no le dio tiempo de decir toda clase de palabrerías que tenía pensado escupirle al Hyūga ya que fue interrumpida por un murmullo que apenas escucho entre sus propios gritos

—única

— ¿Qué dijiste Neji? — pregunto Tenten un poco más calmada. Si mal no había escuchado Neji había dicho que la creía única ¡kyaaaaa! se estaba por morir

—La palabra que mejor te describiría es única— dijo Neji con un leve sonrojo y lentamente para no volverlo a repetir. Si tenía que ser honesto no quería empezar una pelea innecesaria con quizás la única persona que lo entendía por no responder una estupidez como el sentimiento que se denominaba vergüenza

— ¿de verdad crees eso? — dijo Tenten con un notable sonrojo

¿Que acaso no estaba escuchando? Solo lo estaba tentando a gritarle que si creía eso pero fritar en media calle de konoha para que todo el mundo se vuelque y pasen a ser el centro de atención no era propio de él, giro la cabeza para disimular el sonrojo y mascullo un débil —si— en un parpadeo ya tenía a tenten enzima de el abrazándolo y mascullando cosas que no lograba entender gracias al aturdimiento que obtuvo al darse cuenta que Tenten lo estaba abrazando. Se sentía incomodo pero de alguna forma bien. Tente se separo un poco rompiendo el abrazo pero no separándose totalmente seguía rodeando su cuello con las manos —Neji— dijo en un susurro solo para él—te quiero — dijo depositando un cálido beso muy cerca de sus labios. Al poco tiempo tenten se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y por la vergüenza intento separarse pero no lo hizo porque Neji puso sus manos en la cintura y se acerco eliminando así la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de ella. Fue un beso ansiado por ambos. Lleno de ternura. Cuando se separaron Tenten le dijo— Creo que me hare extrañar un poco con las chicas esta noche— Neji sonrió _si ella era única era fastidiosa como Sakura coqueta casi tanto como Ino y hasta a veces insegura y tímida como su prima, era del tipo de todos pero por sobre todo ella era s SU tipo_

/

Bien que les pareció? Creo que no me salió muy bien pero me gustaría que se tomaran un tiempo y me regalaran un review para decirme en que falle Jajaja bueno sin mas que decir me despido BESOS


End file.
